


专门疯狂正面刚，只为看眼你的颜

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 麦克雷和76的这个故事是根据真实游戏经历改编的。神经病向。人物OOC，各种烦。前言不搭后语，很多私设和脑补。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	专门疯狂正面刚，只为看眼你的颜

麦克雷从不畏惧失败。  
国王大道这一场打的并不艰难，对方以迅雷不及掩耳之势秒掉了他们，将他们这队人马——不，只有人没有马，通通送回了出生点。此时战局刚刚结束，麦克雷正思考要不要跟莱耶斯说一声，暂时退出比赛——鉴于他今天状态非常不好，手抖得连维和者都快握不住了。然后出生点的大屏幕上开始放这场比赛的全场最佳镜头。  
麦克雷听到嘈杂声，慵懒地咂咂嘴。说真的，现在的全场最佳，放的不是托比昂在迷路找血包，就是托比昂被莱因哈特一锤子砸昏失足坠崖，再不然就是其他什么乱七八糟的死法，可没见得有什么看头，下一场开始前跟莱耶斯说说，回去睡个觉……他盘算着，打着哈欠伸了个懒腰顺便漫不经心地瞟了一眼大屏幕。然后他愣住了，伸懒腰的手就那么直挺挺地举着，眼睛瞪得老大。  
出现在屏幕上的是对方阵营的士兵76。这家伙金色头发，拿着把脉冲步枪，穿着一身蓝色为主色调的制服，大概是个战地指挥官的样子。不得不承认他的侧脸线条惊人的好看。似乎是察觉到摄像机正在拍他，他突然转过头来，冲着镜头笑了一下。  
哦老天。麦克雷觉得自己的心跳骤停，怎么说吧，金发蓝眼的人他见过不少，但放在这人身上总是感觉不一样，出奇的顺眼，出奇的好看。  
“我们下一场还和他们打吗？”麦克雷神不知鬼不觉地溜到死神身边，有一瞬间让莱耶斯觉得自己的暗影步也给这徒弟学去了。  
“打啊。”死神面无表情——呃，准确来讲也不能说面无表情，除非这里的“面”指的是面具。“怎么？”  
“没什么！”麦克雷一溜烟跑没了影，死神开始认真地思考，自己的暗影步是否需要升级或改造。  
幸亏没跟莱耶斯请假。麦克雷在更衣室里吹着口哨，有句话怎么说来着，哦，麦克雷从不畏惧失败。

当死神看到换了一身怪客服的麦克雷在出生点里对着书本射击的时候，他觉得没什么不对，但恍惚间又觉得有哪里不对。但战斗已经进入五秒倒计时了，他也只好低吼一声，让这个不听话的徒弟赶紧到门口的进攻队伍中来。  
门刚一打开，麦克雷就在敌方的火炮声中冲上了右侧的楼梯，转了个弯跳下去，绕进一条阴暗的小道，顺着楼梯通往开阔的顶楼。那是他经常去的地方，在那里可以清楚地看到敌方阵营的分布状况，也是“午时已到”的绝佳地形。而现在他知道自己一会儿搜索的目标只有一个。  
但有人早已抢了他的位置。  
士兵76。  
麦克雷愣住了，他放慢了脚步，悄悄地靠近楼顶的男人。  
那男人背对着他，蓝色的作战服下摆很宽，随着晚风轻轻地飘动。他脚下不远处放了个生物力场，他自己就站在那淡黄色的不断冒着黄色小加号的圆阵中央，双手握紧了脉冲步枪直指楼下，随时待发。  
他没看到我。麦克雷咧了咧嘴角，悄无声息地贴近男人身后，此时他距离对方的生物力场只有一步之遥。  
然后他冲着对方身后开了一枪。  
士兵76立刻反应过来，侧身后退对着身后的不速之客就是一阵扫射，麦克雷笑嘻嘻地跳进生物力场里，一个闪光弹丢过去：“别动。”结果对方快他一步，迅速绕到他身后，对着他背后又是一枪。啊呀，这可不行。怎么能背对着他呢。麦克雷转身，正看到士兵76回到了生物力场里，原先被他打掉的血条恢复成了满值。其实他早就想到了，这样慢慢地和对方耗是肯定赢不了的，他可以选择一开始就在背后开枪，也可以冲上去绕到正面直接六发子弹送这家伙回出生点。但是，不。这样的话可就看不到他那张好看的脸了。麦克雷一边在心理暗暗嘀咕自己什么时候变成了一个这么肤浅的人，一边又近距离地欣赏了一下对方的脸。果然好看。在夜色中生物力场的衬托下更好看。然后没等他开第三枪他就倒了下去，被对方打回了出生点，而他最后看到的是自己的死亡回放。还行吧。  
麦克雷刚刚哼着小调走出出生点的时候，士兵76的声音就回荡在整个国王大道的上空。  
“我看到你们了。”  
“等一下？！”麦克雷知道士兵76能在这么短的时间内蓄好战术目镜，他作为对方的人形自走充电宝自然功不可没，然而现在这并不是重点。“你看到谁了？！”他咆哮道，可是并没有人理他，只听见目标点内传来脉冲步枪疯狂扫射的声音。“我才刚出来，你根本没看到我！你这个骗子！！”麦克雷挥舞着维和者冲上楼，正欲和激战正酣的士兵76一决高下，却发现对方早已不在那里了。他有一点点失落，不过没事儿，好歹这里可以看到……？！！  
麦克雷一睁眼发现自己又回到了出生点，他满脑子问号，然后看到了死亡回放。  
隔壁楼上的黑百合冷冷地瞄准了他，他的样子看上去有点傻，动都不动，只是一个劲儿地往底下瞧。  
“我又不是来找你的……”麦克雷小声咕哝着，眼见着卢西奥从自己身边滑过，戴着耳机一路带起音浪的小伙子刚回头跟他打了个招呼，“嗨~你——”话还没说完就砰地一声倒下了。麦克雷望向对面的高楼，黑百合将身形隐没在黑暗之中。  
“……对面那个狙击手，可以的。”他撇撇嘴，六枚子弹干掉了对方一个不知从哪里跑出来的半藏。  
目标点久攻不下，仅有的几次强行突入也被堡垒和托比昂的炮台挡了回去，有更多人则是在还没进到中间就被黑百合狙死了，而麦克雷再也没看到对面的士兵76。  
当麦克雷再次从出生点走出来的时候，只剩最后十秒了。他嘟囔着再看到那家伙也是不可能的事情了，却还是不死心地爬到楼上，结果看到士兵76就站在隔壁那栋楼的楼顶，与他平行。“？！”麦克雷当机立断飞身一跃，冲进隔壁高楼一路飙到楼顶，远远地对着那专注朝底下射击的战地指挥官放了一枪。士兵76意料之中地转过身来与他对打，这次时间紧，已经进入了倒数计时，麦克雷盯着对面士兵76皱着眉的面孔，感慨这个人是真心实意的好看，一不留神将对方打到了残血，再一看自己的血条也所剩无几。最后一秒，战局已定，士兵76似乎并没有要把他打死的意思，而是跳了下去落在自己的防守点内，麦克雷后脚就跟着他跳下去了，心想好一出You jump,I jump，真他妈的壮烈。此时刚好比赛结束，麦克雷又输了。不过这也没什么大不了的。他双手抱臂，悠闲地看着队友们勾肩搭背地离开。

※※※※※※※※※※※※  
“莱耶斯，今天训练场上你们队伍里那个牛仔看起来状态不错。”莫里森笑道，“新来的？”  
“我还没来得及跟你说，那家伙是我刚收的徒弟。”莱耶斯耸耸肩，“今天是他第一次参加训练。”  
“手法还挺老练。”莫里森冲他比比拇指，“不过他看起来对我情有独钟啊，总是特地找到我跟我打。”  
“他跟谁都对着干。”莱耶斯故意提高音量，“别躲后边了，出来吧。”  
麦克雷拉低了帽檐，笑嘻嘻地晃悠过去，毫不客气地插在两人中间。  
“幸会幸会，莫里森长官。”他甚至没把一直叼着的雪茄拿下来，导致声音有点含混不清，“总听师父提到你，久仰大名。”  
“希望可别都是讽刺我的，莱耶斯？”莫里森握了握牛仔的手，对方身上萦绕着一股淡淡的烟味。  
“我没那个闲工夫。”莱耶斯顺道在牛仔的脑袋上拍了一掌，“倒是你，进了守望先锋也别大大咧咧的了。”  
“我可不担心。”麦克雷转过身面对莱耶斯，“倒是你，看你每次都那么拼，小心可别死在外面了。”  
※※※※※※※※※※※※

“喂，师父。”麦克雷跑到落单的死神跟前朝他比划着，后者一直站在原地发呆。“那个拿着脉冲步枪的金发士兵76，我怎么感觉我对他有点印象？”  
“印象？”莱耶斯感觉心里某块地方被抽走了，“你哪来的印象。”  
“不不不，真的，我想起来了。他长得和莫里森长官一模一样。”麦克雷瞪大眼睛，“我记得你和莫里森长官关系很好。你难道不觉得吗？”  
死神沉默着。  
“虽然在我的印象里莫里森长官也没这么帅吧。”麦克雷挠挠头，“但你别说啊，这个长得跟他蛮像的士兵76，我觉得倒是挺吸引人的。”  
“闭嘴吧，麦克雷。我们输了，与其有时间在这里讲废话，不如回去训练。”死神在比赛之后破例没有摘下面罩，像是在刻意回避着什么。  
“我说，他要是没有对象的话我可以考虑一下。”麦克雷依旧不知轻重地追上去，拍拍死神的肩膀，“而且我以前从没注意过他……”  
“够了！”面具底下传来一声咆哮，“你明白自己在说什么吗，杰西·麦克雷？”  
“……莱耶斯？”麦克雷眯起眼睛，收敛了语气，他能感受到死神面具下压抑的愤怒，“嘿，听着——我知道我还没完全记起来所有事，但是关于莫里森长官……”  
“你不会记得的。”死神冷冷地说，“你现在继续说下去对谁都没好处。”

死神回到房间里，摘下面罩。  
莱耶斯懊丧地将脸埋进手心里，有些后悔给麦克雷进行模拟训练，尽管这是让失忆的麦克雷重拾记忆的最好疗法。  
他们所看到的一切都不是真的。  
守望先锋早已支离破碎，重组失败，而如今他站在这里，拥有的只是过去那些并不算熟悉的队友，他们现在都不知去向。  
他无意中碰到麦克雷，却发现对方已经失忆了。他将他带回来，就像多少年前一样，他成为同一个人的导师。  
莱耶斯的电脑开着，上边依然显示着模拟训练的内容，电脑生成的队伍和昔日的队友依然和真的一样，在训练场里。尤其——尤其是莫里森。天杀的电脑，这次直接将士兵76设定成了他年轻时的模样。  
杰克·莫里森。  
他不是没有见过士兵76，只不过他对士兵76的印象可远不是那个金发的战地指挥官。他记忆里还存留着一个更为苍老的莫里森，白发苍苍，但战术目镜的红色光束依旧摄人心魄。  
莫里森并非和其他人一样下落不明，莱耶斯知道他在哪里——因为他每年都会去祭奠他。  
“莱耶斯。”门外响起牛仔小心翼翼的声音，“在吗？”  
“有事？”他扬起声音，透露出些许的不耐烦来。  
“……士兵76就是莫里森长官对吧。”麦克雷隔着门，他好像在问，但又好像分外肯定。  
时间在那一刻仿佛陷入长久的凝滞，许久过后，莱耶斯一言不发，戴好面罩打开了门。  
“去训练了。”死神与门口的神枪手擦肩而过。  
“莱耶斯。”他听到背后传来声音。  
“……你刚才是不是哭了。”  
——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事大概是守望先锋重组失败，成员们分散各地。莫里森死了，他们看到的这个莫里森是幻像，和其他守望先锋成员一样，是莱耶斯在对战模式中生成的实体。麦克雷失忆（原因不明），莱耶斯找到了他并把他重新带回来，麦克雷能在战斗中一点点地想起来一些片段，所以莱耶斯才会安排对战。麦克雷看到士兵76，就想起来莫里森，但印象不完全。莱耶斯差不多相当于失去了莫里森和麦克雷这两个人。而他知道所有的事情。  
> 中间※的部分是回忆杀。  
> …………其实你们看这个标题就知道，我的重点真的在于前面麦爹追着76正面刚的那个无厘头故事，本来就只是想讲个游戏中遇到的事情，讲个相声……结果发现设定上有问题想圆一下，结果不知怎么就后边搞成了一个这样的故事………………


End file.
